Many plant protection systems and ground covers are known in the prior art devised to prevent frosting of the rhizosphere proximal to cultivated plants and to conserve water during irrigation. Most are flexible polymeric devices consisting of singular units of particular sizes. Some actually conceal the ground surface impeding discernment of soil moisture retention thereat. What is needed, then, is an impermeable sectional apparatus for soil moisture retention that is sized specifically to fit within the perimeter of standard pot sizes, comprises separable elements for resizing to accommodate different plants and plant beds, is expediently erectable around a cultivated plant to inhibit evaporation of irrigation water (and other fluids) from the ground surface while securing an irrigation line in an appropriate position to introduce water into the rhizosphere, and signals to a user a soil moisture status whereby lack of.
The present impermeable sectional apparatus for soil moisture retention, therefore, includes a first section and a second section completely separable and connectable together to form a frustoconical member, whereby a frustoconical covering is erectable to cover the ground surface immediately encircling a plant to prevent evaporation of water irrigated thereunder. The frustoconical member is further devised to signal soil moisture status of the underlying ground surface to a user whereby said user may determine functionality of irrigation thereat.